Take Me Back Then
by manic-moiraine
Summary: FINISHED. Kagome leaves for home. Can Inuyasha bring her back?
1. Take Me Back Then

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Not the characters not the song.  That's right nothing (well except for this computer).  That's what college does to you.  
  
Song is _Take Me Back Then_ by Days of the New  
  
Enjoy :-)

"Now where is that ungrateful mutt?  I make his favorite ramen and he disappears into the woods?"  I mutter under my breath.  He's got to be around here somewhere. Hmm, maybe over this way?  I think that's the way he went.  Ah ha there he is.  
"Inuy…" I start but I notice he is not alone.  No not her!  Anyone but her! Doesn't he realize Kikyo doesn't care for him anymore?  She only wants to drag him to hell.  That's it.  I'm done watching him run to her every chance he gets.  I can't watch him embrace her like nothings wrong and she's the only thing worth living for.  I hear him speak my name but I don't care.  My legs feel numb but slowly I will them to move, to move back to the well.  Tears streaming down my face blurring my vision I make a run for it.  
  
__

_Nothings wrong  
I've just wasted  
All the time that I've tasted  
  
_

I've got to make it back I just can't take it anymore.  Please legs carry me there, before HE gets there.  Doesn't he know it hurts me to see him with her?  Doesn't he care?  What am I thinking, that doesn't matter right now.  All that matters is getting back to the well before he does.  
  


_Take me back, back on a time trip  
Won't you take me, take me back  
Won't you take me back then  
  
_

Almost there, I can see the well in sight now through my blurry, watery eyes.  Just a few more meters and I can jump in and be back in my time where I belong, away from him.  
  


_Just take me back then  
Won't you take me back then  
Why don't you take me  
  
_

Just as I'm about to leap in the well and return home I feel a familiar tug on my backpack.  
"Just where the hell do you think you are going!?"  He looks mad, again. However I know it's not about Kikyo, it's about me leaving.  Is that all he cares about is going after the shards?  
"Please Inuyasha just let me go."  I plead to him refusing to look his way.  I don't want him to see the hurt in my face and my tearstained cheeks.  
"There isn't time for you to go back!  We need to find the shards!  What the hell is wrong with you?"  Well it's been confirmed once again.  He doesn't care for me.  That's it I'm tired of being pushed around.  
"Nothings wrong," I answer him.  
  


_Nothings wrong  
I've just wasted  
All the time that I've tasted  
  
_

"I just need to go back." Please sacred well take me back.  
  


_Take me back, back on a time trip  
Won't you take, take me, take me back  
Won't you take me back then  
  
_

"Didn't you just hear what I said?!  There isn't time for you to go back we need to find the shards so I can become a demon!" he shouts in my ear.  
  


_Just take me back then  
Won't you take me back then  
Why don't you take me  
  
_

"THAT'S IT!" I scream back.  "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!"  
  


_Why don't you take me  
  
_

"ALL YOU EVER DO IS YELL AND COMPLAIN!"  
  


_Why don't you take me  
  
_

"What's the point of becoming a full demon if you are just going to go to hell with Kikyo?  All I'm good for is to find shards, which she can do.  It's pointless for me to be here.  The only thing that keeps me here is you!  I am tired of wasting my time with you.  Love isn't worth this much trouble.  I'm going back to my time.  Oh and here's your precious shards."  I turn around and whip the bottle at him with such force it even surprises him.  
  


_Why don't you take me  
  
_

I didn't bother waiting for a reply.  I knew what it would be.  Slowly I make my way up to the house.  I'm not ready to face anyone right now but my bed is calling my name.  I silently hope no one is home so I can go to my room without being pestered.  I quietly open the door and peek in.  The coast is clear.  Or so I thought.  
  


"Kagome dear, what are you doing home so early?"  I jump around suddenly at the pleasant voice. Why do parents insist on sneaking up behind you when you least except it?  I open my mouth to respond but she notices the tears staining my face.  
"Oh my.  He's really upset you this time, hasn't he dear?  What's wrong?"  
My throat is dry but I respond and hastily make my way upstairs.  
"Nothings wrong."  
  


_Nothing's wrong  
I'm just wasted  
I'm the one who is tastin'  
All the time that I'm faced with  
Won't you take, just take me, take me back  
  
_

I fall onto my bed and let the tears continue to flow.  I know it's the right thing to do, coming home but it still doesn't make it any easier.  All I want to do is go back.  
  


_Won't you take me back then  
Just take me back then  
  
_

Maybe he'll come back for me.  What am I thinking?  I nearly told him I loved him and I told him he already had Kikyo and without the shards…  
  


_Won't you take me back then  
Just take me back then  
  
_

I love you Inuyasha.  Please realize this and come for me.    
  


_Won't you take me back then  
Why don't you take me  
Why don't you take me  
  
_

Take me back then.


	2. Last One

Another Days of the New song, don't remember the title though, sorry.  I'll post it when I get around to finding the name :).

"Love isn't worth this much trouble.  I'm going back to my time.  Oh and here's your precious shards."  Those were the last words Kagome said to me as the bottle of shards came flying at my chest.  Does that mean she's not coming back?  She wouldn't leave me alone on our hunt for the shards would she?  
  


_Alone with pain  
  
_

She knows that she is more than just a shard detector, doesn't she?  I may not be the nicest of people but that's just my personality.  Can't she see I argue with her more than the rest of the group?  I'm not very forthcoming with my feelings but she must have realized I thought of her as a friend.    
  


_I thought I'd made a friend  
  
_

What made Kagome leave, was it love?  She can't love me, nobody loves a filthy hanyou.  Even Kikyo wanted me to become human.  Maybe it's Kikyo that made her leave.  Could she have seen us embracing in the forest?  
  


_Why do you leave now  
Is this what you've planned  
  
_

It must have been Kikyo.  I heard her run off as she approached us in the forest and I smelt her salty tears as she ran away.  Crying?  She was crying over me?  No one has ever cared for me that much.  Not even Kikyo.  Why do I pledge my love to a lifeless person?  Deep in my heart I love her but I know she isn't the same person much less alive; she is now cold and unforgiving.  I pledge my love to her and she responds by trying to drag me to hell.   I still love her but I am not in love with her.  Kagome on the other hand is always warm, caring, and accepts me for who I am.  Why couldn't I see it before?  She was right in front of me the whole time and I kept running after an empty shell of Kikyo.  I do care for Kagome.  Wait your turn Kagome I am coming for you.   
  


_Wait your turn  
It's a long time  
Before you'll breath  
  
_

My decision made, I reach down and pick up the shards from the ground.  So much trouble they have caused.  If I can convince Kagome to come back I'll relinquish my desire to become a full demon.  I think it would please her to hear that.  She never wanted me to become one.  Neither did she want me to become human for her.  Such pain I've caused her.  I can still smell her tears down the well.  Don't worry, I will come and free you from your tears.  
  


_Stay underwater and tell me are you free  
  
_

I gather all my courage and jump into the well.  The sky has darkened considerably.  I must have been in thought for quite awhile.  I sigh and slowly walk to the tree beneath her window.  Climbing up I carefully move to the branch closest to her window and silently crawl in.  She is sleeping soundly and looking rather peacefully despite the events which occurred earlier.  In the darkness I can still see her eyes leaking onto her pillow.  As much as I'd like to wake her and talk I know it would be unwise at this time.  Having fled the feudal era and me I think she might need some time to sleep on it.  Besides I really don't feel like being 'sat' while trying to explain things.  Had I realized what was going on maybe I could have prevented it.  It's all my fault so I cannot complain, I'll just have to wait.  
  


_I cannot complain  
The pain will stay here for today  
  
_

_It seems to stay  
I cannot complain  
The pain will stay  
  
_

Stealthily I climb back out to the branch and continue to watch her from my perch.  
"Kagome I want to be there for you" I whisper to her.    
  


_I want to be there for you  
You can't seem to take this ride  
I want to be there for you now  
  
_

There's not much I can do now.  I climb back down the tree and head for the well.  Tomorrows another day, and just because I want this resolved doesn't mean its going to happen overnight.  
  


_The world is a pea  
No it don't revolve around me  
If anything I revolve around the world  
  
_

I cannot complain about the events that have taken place as they are a result of my reactions.  All I can do is fix it and alleviate her pain.  All will be well tomorrow.  
  


_I cannot complain  
The pain will stay here for today  
It seems to stay  
I cannot complain  
The pain will stay  
Cannot complain  
  
_

"Kagome I'll be back tomorrow, then all will be well."


	3. Taking Over Me

As usual I own nothing.  Nothing I tell you!  
Song is "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence  
  
  


The sun shines into my room uninvited.  It's the exact opposite of how I feel.  How did I ever thin I could do this?  It's only been one night but it seems like forever since I last saw him.  I still feel the pain of losing him, it hurts so much.  It's not like I expected to be over it today, but I thought maybe I'd feel slightly better.  Why do I have to feel this way?  I'm sure he's forgotten me already and I should do the same.  But it's so hard.  I can't stop thinking of him.  
  


_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
_

Walking over to the mirror I see the dark circles around my eyes from crying all night.  I look absolutely horrid.  Sighing I slowly walk to the bathroom.  Maybe a nice bath will help my look and clear my thoughts a little bit.  The hot water feels southing but only to my body, not my mind.  As much as I had hoped, I knew it wouldn't work.  I found myself dreaming again, dreaming of a certain dog-eared hanyou.  
  


_But who can decide _

_What they dream?  
And dream I do..._  
  


Thank goodness I don't have school today.  I don't' think I could deal with it.  All my thoughts are centered on one thing alone.  I wish I could go back, just to talk.  But its not going to happen.  Without the shards I can't travel between the times anymore. On the other hand, maybe, just maybe he'll come back for me.  I shake my head allowing my wet hair to fall in my eyes and erase that thought from my mind as I step out of the bath and get dressed.  The thought is not erased for long.  As much as I try it somehow creeps back into my mind.  
  


_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
_

I reach into a drawer and pull out my hair brush.  In a zombie-like state I brush my hair but can't brush my thoughts away.  Why did I come back?  I know deep in my heart I can't live without him, so why did I leave.  I need him to be happy.  I need him to live my life.  
  


_I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
  
_

I walk back into my room and sit down on my bed.  I still can't get him out of my mind.  He couldn't have forgotten me already, could he?  If he were going to come he would have done it already.  The great Inuyasha waits for no one.  Pounding my fist into a pillow I give a shout of complaint.  "Damn Inuyasha!  After all we've been through how could you forget me so easily?!"  Just the thought of that brings up old tears I've been trying to hold back all morning.    
  


_Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?  
  
_

And then it happened.  There he was in my window.  Was it really him, or a figment of my imagination?  It's been known to do that in extreme situations.  The figment calls my name and slowly steps into my room.  It must not be a figment at all.  He came back for me.  He really came back for me.  Instead of my tears disappearing, the sight of him brings up more.  I can't believe that he is really here.  But I realize its not a dream when he walks across my room and sits down next to me and takes my hand.  
  


_You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
  
_

"Kagome?" he says in a soft whisper.  "Kagome, why did you leave?"  I turn my head away and look at the door.  I don't know if I can face him yet.  I don't' know what to say.  
"Because Inuyasha, I can't live without you."  Hmm that made more sense in my head.  
"I can't stand to see you with Kikyo any longer.  Why pledge your love so someone who is cold, unforgiving, and lifeless?"  There.  That sounded better.  
"Kagome, I will always love Kikyo.  You must know that by now."  I feel my blood boiling.  All this worrying about him and what he thinks of me and he tells me he still loves Kikyo.  He came all this way just to rub it in.  I make a move to get up but he holds me down.  
"But…I'm not in love with her anymore.  Maybe I never was.  Anyway you are the one I care about now, the one that's living and breathing, the one that cares for me back."  I heave a big sigh of relief and let my tears flow.  But not tears of sadness.  These are tears of happiness.  I bravely turn my head towards him and he wipes the tears away.  
  


_I knew you loved me then  
  
_

He said he cared for me and not her, I was in shock.  This is what I've wanted for so long but now what?  I suppose we continue our journey like before.  Sighing heavily I close my eyes and fall back on to my bed.  This is just too much for my poor brain to handle.  Afraid to break the silence I wait for him to make the next move.  
"Will you come back with me?" he asks, his voice cutting in to the deep silence.  I was not ready for this question, I was still reminiscing in the thought of him caring about me.  Of course I already had an answer.  I had one before he asked the question.  
"I suppose so." I answer him.  What else would I do with my life?  Live back in my time with out him?  No way, I'd have way too much time to get my homework done.  Maybe I'd even have time to study for my tests.  Life here would be too simple now that I've tasted adventure. Deep in thought I only catch the end of what he was saying.   
"…become a full demon."  
"WHAT?"  My eyes fly open and I bolt straight up and look him in the eye.  I thought maybe I'd been able to convince him NOT to become a full demon.  
He chuckles slightly and shakes his head.  "No Kagome, I was saying I've decided not to become a full demon.  I reasoned with my self that if I could get you to come back then I would relinquish my desire to become full demon.  It's the least I can do for you."  
  


_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me  
  
_

And I believe him.  What else can I do?  How can you not believe the man (or I guess hanyou in this case) you love.  
"But then we don't need to search for the shards anymore, do we?"  I ask this hesitantly.  I don't' want Inuyasha to become a full demon but I don't want to stop our search either.  My anger takes hold of me and I begin to shout.  
"What about Miroku, Sango, and Shippo?  We still need to help them get revenge!!"  
A big grin appears on his face that kind of freaks me out.  He reaches out, gives me a hug, and sighs.  
"Of course we are going to finish our journey.  They need our help and besides what else would we do?"  He's always acting like a tough guy that sometimes I forget how caring he can really be.  
  


_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
  
_

I take care of a few things, gather up my bag, and walk with Inuyasha to the well.  We are going back to where he belongs, no where we belong.  And now that I know he cares for me the days will be brighter and the nights easier.  Maybe one day he will love me as much as I love him, but for now I'll settle with being cared for.  Hey, it's better than nothing.  Until then I'll keep believing in him, and waiting for him to completely take over my life.  I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life in the feudal era with him, as long as I can visit home once in a while!  "I'll wait as long as you need Inuyasha.  I believe in you."  
  


_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
  
_

Sitting up in his tree Inuyasha risks a glance down at the group of mismatched comrades.  He had heard the words Kagome whispered before they descended down the well.  He was a dog demon after all.  Staring up into the sky he whispers to himself "Thanks for believing in me Kagome, and know that I'll always be there for you.  As soon as I can admit my feelings to myself I'll let you know.  Then we can both be truly happy."

**********************

  
That's it!! The story is finished.  Thanks for reading and **_Please Please_** review, i'm kinda new to writing and would really like to get some feedback.  Anyway hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't then oh well.  I tried.  What more can I say.  :)


End file.
